


This is a Ten, the Tab's Thirteen

by PurpleMoon3



Series: dresden_kink fills [7]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: AU, Gen, Pizza, Priorities, dresden_kink, wee!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: Raised-by-Little-Folk Harry wheels and deals in true tiny people fashion.  The Power of Pizza compels you!  Minifill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minifill to Dresden_kink [prompt:](http://dresden-kink.dreamwidth.org/2675.html?thread=2620787#cmt2620787)  
> Child Dresden has a disagreement with one of his foster families, and runs away. He meets Toot-toot. After being adopted by Justin and getting into an argument about teaching methods Justin says something about Harry having nowhere else to go. Harry remembers the little glowing guy, and books it...
> 
> Title of fill is a reference to TMNT movie...

Harry crouched by the church door, Elidee a warm comfort hidden behind his left ear. He shouldn't be nervous, right? It was a church. Churches weren't known for being dangerous... unless they decided to form a Mob. Or a Crusade. But then General Toot promised to rip a hole into the Nevernever and vacuum them all if it got that bad. "I'm going in." Harry whispered as he turned up the collar of his coat.  
  
The weight at his back was uncomfortable, and he had to hop a little to adjust it as he knocked on the side entrance to St. Mary of the Angels.  
  
An older man answered the door, looking down with a frown. Harry shifted on his feet. "Can I help you, child?"  
  
"Oh." Harry replied in what he hoped was a mysterious and knowing tone. "I think we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Father."  
  
Elidee pulled at his hair. _Get on with it._ Harry blanked out for a moment before shaking himself and reaching into a pocket, pulling out an add from the yellow-pages. He didn't notice the second person joining the priest in the door. "I'm looking for Michael Carpenter." And they weren't at his house, because Peaseblossom had tested it and the Knight's home had a threshold that wasn't worth messing with. Not when they had another option.  
  
"You've found him." The second man spoke, and Harry jumped. He peered up at the man, absently fiddling with his mother's necklace.  
  
"Ah. Good... I and my associates have recently come into a certain _love_ ly object and would be willing to bargain for its return." Harry wondered where the sudden cold front had come from. Stupid Winter.  
  
"Really." Michael said, a curious tilt to his voice. Harry nodded rapidly, hair flapping all over the place.  
  
"Yes. The leeches had it, but we took it from them, like they took it from you, a great wheel of mortality!"  
  
"And what would I have to do to get it back?"  
  
Harry grinned. The plan was working! "Pizza. We want eight, no, ten pizzas!" Harry bounced on his toes, the chain-mail forged from old coke tabs tinkling as he did so. Elidee came out from her hiding spot in his hair and buzzed around like a scarlet firefly. "And one has to have pineapple. For Liverpool. Deal?"  
  
Michael was smiling, and there something soft that Harry didn't quite understand in his eyes. "Deal." They shook on it.  
  
Toot and the rest of their band shot out from their hiding places, cheering as the priest made a phone call and Harry handed over Amoracchius.


End file.
